


Flame

by TheGrounder



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, fire bending, i don't know what this is, lexa teaches Clarke how to do it, warning: REALLY short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrounder/pseuds/TheGrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa teaches Clarke how to make a fire. In her hands. Not like set her hands on fire, but like fire bending and shit. JUST READ IT OK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

The earth beneath her. The water violently flowing through the nearby river. The heat coursing through the atmosphere. The wind that whipped across her body. She could feel it all. In her. Through every pore in her body. 

Everything felt clear. Sharp even. But not enough to scare her. 

Clarke let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Behind her, Lexa slid her hands from Clarke’s shoulders to her waist and held their bodies together. 

“Do you feel it?”

“Yes,” Clarke breathed. “It's… amazing.”

She couldn't see Lexa, but she could imagine the slight tug of her lips upwards. The smallest of smiles. 

“Are you scared of it?” 

“No. But. What do you do with it? How do you…” she trailed off. “You say you can teach me, but maybe it's good that I don't know. I...”

Lexa’s hands left her body all together as she stepped in front of Clarke. She held her palms together. And when she opened her hands again, there was a small flame dancing on them. 

The blonde gasped, then laughed with wonder. She could feel the heat from the fire. 

“It doesn't hurt.” Lexa quickly reassured her. “Would you like to try?”

The flame vanished as soon as it appeared in Lexa’s hands. With a deep breath, Clarke held her hands like Lexa's. 

“Okay, now concentrate. Imagine it in your palms. Feel the heat of the embers, feel it in your body. Like an extension of yourself.” Lexa whispered, watching her companion’s face scrunching up with the effort. It was adorable. 

Clarke imagined it. A small fire, the warmth spreading from her palms throughout her entire body. Extending from her hands.

A few seconds passed with nothing but a drop of sweat. 

Then she felt it. The warmth. Her eyes snapped open along with her hands. 

There it was. A flame. Smaller than Lexa’s but still there. It danced proudly in the wind as Clarke stared at it and Lexa stared at Clarke. 

“You did it,” the brunette whispered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Lemme know whatchu think.


End file.
